Usagi Society
by Shana-Tan2131
Summary: Rukia wakes up in a strange land with no memories of herself but her name, and why does she keep hearing voices? WARNING STORY CONTAIN'S ABDL CONTENT, DIAPERS AND MAY BE POORLY WRITTEN.


**Authors Notes: This story IS NOT  a sequel to my 'The World Of Dreams' Story, but is related in a way. Keep reading this story and that one to see what I have planned.**_**  
**_

* * *

_You my child are very special, you are another person from another universe I have chosen to enter this world, and you have extraordinary powers. Although another fight is still going on in the universe of '**Lucky Star'** and those little brats still choses to defy me, I the great Kama-sama will turn your dreams into a reality young one. You are another person I have chosen to kill my boredom, Now Awaken my child and seize your destiny in this version of **the world of dreams**, because fate will bring you back to me, and by the time your journey is over with you will seek me out with questions, but the real question is….. Will I have the answers to what you are looking for?_

A pair of violet eyes shot open; the girl shifted her body on the soft green grass she was lying on top of. She sat up and looked at her surrounding's, she was in a flower field filled with purple flowers that matched her eyes.

"Where am I? Who am I?" The girls spoke. "What was I doing up until I reached this point?" The girl placed her hand the on the top of her forehead. "My memory is so hazy, why I can't remember a thing about myself?" Suddenly images appear in the girls head. She sees a boy with orange hair wearing a black Kimono with a sword as long as his body on his back and other people around him also, but she couldn't make out there faces but suddenly she had a realization. "I think my name is…. Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki." The girl answered. "But why can't I remember anything about my life, and where I came from?" A cool breezes blows by, the wind blows up against Rukia's soft body making her shiver, she looks down at herself and realizes. "What the… why am I naked?" She squeals then covers herself up only using her arms. "What the heck going on here!" Rukia shouts in to the wind.

"You're just a newborn baby in this world, so of course you won't have any clothes silly." A voice said.

Rukia turns around and sees a girl with short light brown hair standing behind her giggling, she was shorter an Rukia and had on a long white dress and had white bunny ears on top of her head, little whiskers on the sides of her cheeks and a white puffy tale just a few inches above her bottom.

"Who are you? And do you have any idea where I am?" Rukia asked.

"You're in a world called 'Usagi Society' and my name is Yuzu." The girl smiled. "Mother sensed your arrival to this world and sent me to come get you."

"Mother?…who is mother?"

Yuzu placed her index finger on her cheek to stop and think. "Mother is the one who looks over this world as our guardian, and she is the person who saved us. You see every person who comes to this world can only remember their names but nothing about themselves personally, so mother watches over us until where able live properly on our own in this world."

"Live properly? You mean by living on my own or something?" Rukia asks.

"Not only that, but this world has its own set of rules you must follow, and they can only be taught through means of showing and not teaching from a book. Without following the right set of rules you can't live normally in this world.

"Oh, like how?" Rukia asked.

"Well you haven't probably noticed because you haven't tried moving around yet, but you probably can't walk properly at the moment, nor can you hold things with your hands, and you're going to having trouble breathing soon."

"What do you mean? I feel fine." Rukia stood up on her feet but was soon overcome with dizziness, the whole flower field was spinning around her, she tried closing her eyes but it just made the feeling worse and she ended up falling to her knees, Rukia soon started gasping for air holding her throat while gagging. "Oh no what's happening to me?" Rukia began to panic. "I can't breathe, am I going to die?" Her vision soon went blurry and lost consciousness falling on the grass beneath her.

* * *

Rukia groaned slowly opening her eyes; she took a few deeps breaths to see that she did not have any trouble breathing at the moment. She sat up in the bed she was lying in; the sheets that were covering her nude body fell off exposing her small frame.

Rukia looked at her surroundings wondering where she was because all that was in the room she was in was a padded table and a sink that was in the corner or the room and the bed she was sleeping in. While sitting up Rukia still felt light headed and had to use her arms to steady herself just to keep herself from toppling over. Suddenly the door opened and another girl stepped through, Rukia quickly threw the sheets back over her body to cover herself up.

"Oh my, looks like you finally woke up, I'm so glad!" The girl said cheerfully.

Rukia gazed at the girl and could not take her eyes off of her, she was extremely beautiful in an admiration sort of way, she was tall with long carrot orange hair and had two snowflake hair pins on the sides of her hair, her body was nice and a curvy and she had a huge chest. For some reason when Rukia heard the caring-ness in the girl's voice she felt safe.

"Who are you? And where am I now?" Rukia asked weakly.

"Please don't worry sweetie, your safe and you're among friends now, so please relax while I make you all better now." She smiled.

"You wouldn't happen to be mother would you?" Rukia asked.

The girl giggled. "Everybody calls me that but I'd prefer it if everybody would just call me by my real name, it's Orihime Inoue, but if you want to you can just call me mommy-hime from now on." She smiled warmly at Rukia.

"Wha-?" Rukia was taken aback by Orihime's smile and went into a coughing fit.

Orihime quickly kneeled down and gently lowered Rukia's head back down on the pillow. "You're still weak because your body is not use to this worlds atmosphere that's why you passed out earlier, so please conserve your energy for the time being."

Rukia shook her head letting Orihime know she understood but she groaned while doing it showing signs of great discomfort. Suddenly she felt one of Orihime's arm go under her legs and the other one across her back, Rukia then felt herself being lifted up, she was amazed on how strong Orihime actually was as she was being carried. Rukia was sat down on the padded table and felt something soft under her bottom. "What are you going to-" Rukia went into another coughing frenzy.

"We need to get you some clothes for you to wear, we can't have you running around in the nude can now we?" Orihime joked. "But first."

Rukia then felt a prick then a sharp pain in her arm. She looked over and saw another young girl holding the needle that was stuck in her arm. The girl had black hair that went down to her shoulders and wore what looked like to be a green soccer shirt with black shorts, and just like the other girl Yuzu she had bunny ears on her head, whiskers on the sides of her cheeks, and a puffy white tales on her back side.

"Rukia I'd like you to meet Karin she's the fraternal twin of Yuzu and she's also one of my assistants." Orihime said.

"Don't worry; this shot will take away the dizziness until we get your clothes ready for you." She said not looking away from what she was doing. Once the needle was empty and was out of Rukia's arm Karin wiped the part of Rukia's arm where the needle had been stuck with an alcohol strip and finished the job with a band aid. "Ok mother she's all yours now." Karin told Orihime.

"Good work as always." Orihime said to Karin she then turned to Rukia. "You should be getting your strength back any minute now but it won't last long until we get you dressed in the appropriate attire for a new born like yourself." She told Rukia

"Why does everyone keep calling me a newborn? Is it because I just got to this world or something?" Rukia asked.

"Well yes that's part of the reason, the second reason is that you still need to learn to adapt to this new world you're in, so until then you need to be watched over like a mother would do her child to keep them out of harm's way." At this point Orihime was standing over Rukia while holding a white container with blue writing printed on the front. She unscrewed the cap and held the contained upside down letting a white powdered substance fall out and right onto Rukia's privates. The powder was sweet smelling and it made Rukia relax a bit as it was rubbed into her skin by Orihime."

"What is this stuff? It smells so wonderful; will it help me get over this dizziness I'm feeling?" Rukia she as her relaxed her body.

"No it's just a little baby powder, babies usually wear it before having their diapers put on them by their mothers." Orihime said.

"Diapers?" Rukia laughed nervously. "Hey wait a minute, why do you sound as if you're **going** to put a diaper on me?" Rukia asked getting suspicious, she lifted up her head to see that she was actually lying on an oversized diaper and Orihime had already brought it up to her waist. "Stop what the hell are you trying to do to me?" Rukia began thrashing around on the table.

Orihime had to let go of the diaper in order to restrain Rukia. "Please calm down Rukia I'm just trying to help you!" Orihime pleaded.

"What does putting a diaper on me have to do with helping?" Rukia tried to push Orihime away from her, but the taller girl's strength was too great. "Stop it!" Rukia shouted

Eventually Orihime was able to overpower Rukia and pinned both her wrist down to the side of the table. "I'm sorry Rukia but if you plan to keep resisting then I'll to use force!" Orihime said sternly. "Hinagiku, Lily, and Baigon, Santen Kesshun I reject!" Orihime recited. Suddenly three fairy like creatures wearing the same bunny getup as Yuzu and Karin did appeared out nowhere. "Please restrain Mrs. Kuchiki while I tape up her diaper please." Orihime asked.

"Yes Ma,ma" All three fairies said at the same time. Lily went around and held down Rukia's legs to keep her from kicking, while Hinagiku and Biagon held down both of Rukia's arms.

"Let me go right now!" Rukia demanded as she squirmed around on the table trying to get free.

Orihime ignored Rukia's shouting and grabbed the front on the diaper and brought it up to Rukia's waist, she reached over to the flap of the diaper and undid the tap sticking it to the diaper, and Orihime repeated the process with the other three tabs until the diaper was nice and tight around her waist.

After Orihime was finished with her work she took a deep breath and wiped her forehead with her arm, then she took a few steps back away from the table to get out of Rukia's reach. "Thank you for your assistance you three, you can let her go now." The fairies all nodded at each other and disappeared and Rukia was now left free to move around.

"Why you….." Rukia growled in a threating manner. "Wait until I get my hands on you!" She shouted.

Orihime giggled at Rukia tantrum. "Come on sweetie, come to mommy." Orihime teased clapping her hands making the smaller girl even madder. Rukia hopped off the table and took that first step; she was suddenly overcome with that same dizziness as before and found herself gasping for air again also. Rukia could no longer hold herself as she tilted over about to hit the table, but was caught by Orihime and lifted into the girls arms and carried back over to the bed. "I did not mean to degrade or provoke you, but you had to see for yourself what will happen if you don't follow the rules of this world." Orihime said as she sat Rukia back on the bed. From out no where she pulled out something that looked like a bunny ears headband and placed it on top of Rukia's head, suddenly she was able to breathe normally again, then Orihime placed the whiskers on the sides of Rukia's cheeks and the dizziness she felt was gone also.

"What is all this stuff?" Rukia asked now recovering.

Orihime smiles and kneeled down to eye level with Rukia. "You can think of these cute little rabbit ears like antenna, they send messages to the brain telling you how to breathe properly, and you can think of the whiskers as something used to keep you from going dizzy when walking."

"Okay, then tell why do have to wear a freakin' diaper?" Rukia demanded.

"Your body won't function properly because your brain is spending most of its time trying to tell your body how you should be breathing now thanks to the rabbit ears you have on, and because of that your motor skills have been severely weakened, so right now walking, going to the bathroom, or even holding things will became a huge chore for you. That's why I said earlier that your body needs to adapt to the world first, so until then you need to be kept in diapers." After that Rukia said nothing else, but she did allow Orihime to dress her in a short sky blue dress without a fight. After Orihime made sure the dress fitted perfectly she gently pushed Rukia's head down towards the pillow. "I know you must be upset with me right now, but it's only going to get better from here, you may not remember anything from your past life, but you can now start a new life in this world, I just no you'll be happy here." Orihime patted the side of Rukia's head.

"What ever!" Rukia snorted at Orihime turned her back towards the girl and closed her eyes, soon without even realizing it she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Can you hear me my child? This world will soon be destroyed. I gave life to this world, I brought it into existence and I can destroy it at many given moment, but if I were to do that then It wouldn't be so much fun now will it? You must hurry and seize your destiny for this world does not have much time left. If you fail to entertain me then I will be forced put an end to everything, and when that happens the residents of this world will be lost forever._

Rukia's eyes flew open, she was breathing heavily dripping in sweat. "Where am I now?" She asked herself sitting up. She looked at the surroundings and saw that she was in a different room from earlier. The room she had been sleeping in looked like a child's room. There were stuffed animals lying everywhere, the walls were painted pink with pictures of smiling teddy bears printed on them, there was purple fluffy carpet on the floor. In the corner of the room there was another table that looked similar to the one she was forced diapered on, looking at the room really but Rukia in an irritated mood, but the thing that rubbed Rukia the wrong way the most was what she had been sleeping in, it was not a bed, but a crib and the bars were lifted so she could not escape. "Great so do all the newborns of this world get the baby treatment of am I just special?" She asked sarcastically.

Looking down at herself Rukia examined the dress she had on, it was actually cute to her taste in clothing, but she soon found herself hating herself for wearing it as she lifted it up and saw the extremely babyish looking diaper she was wearing, with its crinkly exterior that made sounds every time she moved, the cutesy cartoon print and worst of all the diapers thickness that made a budge in the back of Rukia's dress where anyone could tell she was wearing a diaper.

"Oh my, looks like you're up again!" Orihime approached Rukia with her same cheerful expression as always. "Did you have a nice nappy-by?" She asked in a babyish tone.

Rukia turned her head again. "Will you knock it off with that cutesy baby talk? You're giving me a headache!"

"Oh my, she can speak!" Orihime look surprised covering her mouth with her hand.

"What are you talking about of course I can speak, are you that dumb or do you just act that way?" Rukia yelled.

"Now, now there's no need to shout Rukia, and I apologize if I offended you, but usually when someone first puts on the ears their minds are temporarily regressed do to the lack of brain power, you can think of it as a safety mechanism your brain does to keep it's self from over loading and causing damage to itself."

"Because my brain is still trying get my body to adapt to living in this world right?" Rukia asked.

"Correct." Orihime answered. "Right now you should not even be able to speak let alone hold a conversation with me. When you fell asleep back in the other room your mind rebooted itself and now it's in the loading process to get your body on the right track to living in this world, and please don't be afraid of you find yourself falling asleep often at random, it happens to all newborns."

"Then if I'm getting better take this diaper off of me." Rukia demanded.

Orihime placed her hand on Rukia's chest and softly pushed her back, but Rukia fell back hard landing on the soft sheets behind her. "Sorry but you can't even keep yourself up after being pushed so lightly. " Orihime giggled. Rukia found it somewhat difficult to pick herself back up wondering how she could be pushed back so easily. "It's not that you are physically weak or anything, it's just your mind has not reached the point where it can tell you're your body use its muscles to keep you from falling back. With that said you probably can't even walk or hold things in your hands.

"So the most I can do you get around is to crawl like an infant?" Rukia asked.

"Well only of you are capable of crawling; if not then I'll just have to carry you where ever you need to go." Orihime said letting down the bars to Rukia's crib. She reached in and grabbed Rukia by her under arms and lifted her out of the crib, while still holding Rukia up Orihime placed one of her arms under Rukia's diapered behind and the other one across her back. "Ummm, I think you might be a little more comfortable if you wrapped your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist, that way it would be a lot easier for me to carry you." Orihime suggested.

"No way!" Rukia said flatly.

"Ok soot yourself, but just you know being defiant in this world can lead up to major consequences." She scolded while carrying Rukia out of the room.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Rukia asked.

"Out of the way move it!" Rukia and Orihime looked over to see Yuzu and Karin carrying a pink haired girl with glasses on a stretcher. "She needs to have her stomach pumped stat!" Yuzu yelled.

"Oh man what did this girl eat?" Karin asked as her voice was getting lower as she got farther down the hall.

"I think it was mothers cooking, but I thought she was banned from the kitchen after making head physician Retsu Unohana go into a three day coma?" Soon their voices could not be heard.

"Rukia would you like some of my homemade soup? It's to die for." Orihime smiled but Rukia could have sworn she saw the shadow of death standing behind Orihime staring her in the face. Rukia instantly wrapped her arms around Orihime's neck and her legs around the taller girl's waist. "What's wrong why are you trembling? Did something scare you?" Orihime asked innocently.

"_Note to self, if I want to keep living DO NOT make this girl mad."_ Rukia said mentally.

* * *

Minutes later Rukia found herself being carried into what looked like to be a cafeteria. She looked around and saw life sized rabbits standing on two feet walking around like a person would. She saw them standing in line waiting to get their meals, she looked further into the back and saw some in the kitchen behind stoves cooking, and some were even in waitress outfits bring tray's fill with food to other rabbits that were sitting at the tables. "We call those guys NPC's." Orihime told Rukia.

"Why is that?" Rukia asked questionably.

"Well I guess it's because they don't talk, you just need to give then an order and they will carry it out for you if it's within their capabilities."

"Wow that amazing, there all so cute!" Rukia said as her eyes were glimmering.

Orihime giggled as she sat Rukia down in a chair that was really high up, Orihime then bent down and buckled a strap around the girl's waist then let down a tray that was part of the chair in front of Rukia. It did not take Rukia long to figure out that she was sitting in an oversized high chair. "I can see that you like rabbits, well if your more cooperative for now on I just might have one of then watch over you while I'm away doing business."

"Really?" Orihime looked up at Rukia's pleading eyes.

"Only if you stop being so fussy." Orihime said in a babyish tone ruffling Rukia's hair. Soon another rabbit in a waitress's uniform approached the table carry two bowls of what looked like to be soup, Rukia cringed at the sight remembering that other girl that needed her stomach to be pumped thanks to eating soup. Orihime took one of the bowls and placed it on the tray in front of Rukia, she took the spoon and dipped it into the soup then brought it to Rukia's mouth. "Say ahhh!" Orihime said motherly like. Rukia quickly closed her mouth and sealed her lips turning her head in the other direction. Orihime let out a sigh. "Come on Rukia I thought were agreed you weren't going to be uncooperative anymore?"

Rukia spoke through her teeth. "I never agreed to anything! And plus I'm not hungry."

"Now I know that's a lie!" Orihime said. "You haven't eaten anything sense you entered this world, and it's not healthy, don't you want to get better so you don't have to be treated like a baby anymore?"

"_Yeah but I also want to live to get to that point also!"_ Rukia spoke in her mind again. Suddenly she felt something brush past her stomach but because of the tray in front of her she could not look to see who or what was doing it was brushing against her stomach, but Rukia did see Orihime's arm reaching under the tray, she began tickling the defiant girl making her squeal. "H-Hey stop it! What are you doing?" Rukia began laughing uncontrollably.

"This is just a little trick I learned to get naughty girls like yourself to obey someone who's trying to help them." Orihime said while still tickling Rukia. When she saw that Rukia's mouth was open wide enough Orihime quickly shoved the spoon into Rukia's mouth.

Rukia was forced to swallow the soup in her mouth; she was then expecting to die at that point, but the soup actually tasted good, it had the right amount of spices and chunks of cut up vegetables in it. "It's good, did you make this!" Rukia smiled wanting more.

"No I didn't, the staff in the kitchen made the soup. "Orihime said it pout like. "I'm haven't allowed in the kitchen sense some of the NPC's went mad and tried killing each other after eating the food I made, the doctors said that they were in so much pain that they wanted to end their lives."

Rukia was as white as a ghost. _"And she tried to offer me that stuff, is she trying to kill me?"_ Rukia shouted in her head.

Minutes later the soup bowl was empty and Rukia was slumped back in the highs chair feeling very full. "Hey Rukia?" Orihime called out to her. "I need you to do me one last thing then I can let you go for a while."

"What's that?" Rukia asked suspiciously. Orihime out of nowhere pulled out a bottle filled with an orange liquid. "That's not what I think it is, right?"

Orihime nodded her head. "Yes Rukia it's a bottle, and yes I want you to drink from it, and before you start complaining again." Orihime said before Rukia even had a chance to speak. "It's going to help you get better faster." Rukia growled as she reluctantly drunk from the bottle while Orihime was holding it up. The stuff inside tasted a lot like carrots but with a little sweetness mixed it making it bearable. After Rukia finished the bottle Orihime lifted her out of the tray and into to her arms. Orihime started to pat Rukia's back making her let out a large burp. "Good girl." Orihime said.

* * *

Rukia was carried back to the room she was woken up in earlier after she had been diapered. There was another person already inside crawling on all fours, she had purple hair that went down her face, and most of it was tied in the back using a hair accessory, like Rukia she was wearing the bunny getup and she could easily tell she was wearing a thick diaper under the knee high skirt she was wearing. "Mommy-Hime your back!" The girl spoke.

"Well if it isn't Miss Momo Hinamori, how are you today?" Orihime greeted.

"Well I can speak in full sentence now, but I still can't walk right now." Momo said sadly.

"Don't worry you'll get better I promise." Orihime smiled. "Momo I'd like you to meet Rukia, she's just like you at the moment we found her just this morning." Orihime said sitting Rukia down on the floor.

"It's nice to meet you?" Momo smiled.

"Likewise." Rukia smiled back.

"Oh my! It's great to see that two have already become such good friends!" Orihime hugged both girls at the same time. "Ok you two play nicely and I'll see you later ok."

"Hey wait where are you going?" Rukia asked.

"I have a councilmen's meeting to attend to, I'll be back as soon as I can ok." Orihime waved until she was out of sight from Rukia and Momo.

"Well looks like she's gone." Momo inquires.

Rukia turned to Momo. "You said that you were able to speak in full sentences now, what did you mean by that?"

"Well when I first woke up in this strange place I had no idea who I was at first and what was my past life like. Soon I discovered that I'd trouble walking then all of the sudden I found myself not able to breathe then I passed out. When I woke up mother was standing over me and I had these ears on my head, I wanted to ask a question but then I discovered that I couldn't speak and I was losing my intellect, mother explained to me what was going on so, now I've been here for the past three days."

"Playing house with Orihime?" Rukia said in a playful teasing manner.

Momo fiddled with her thumbs and blushed. "Yes." She said softly.

"Mother said you were found this morning, so how it you can speak?"

"I don't know!" Rukia raised her voice making Momo flinch. "Orihime asked the same question this morning, I guess I'm special or something, but I wish I could do something about this whole having to wear diapers thing and not being able to walk."

"I don't mind the diapers too much." Momo smiled. "But you are right about not being able to walk it's very troubling."

"I guess everybody has their own flows." Rukia said under her voice. "So what's there to do around here, not that I would want to but we can't play with these toys sense we can't hold things."

"Well we could watch a movie!" Momo suggested.

"But I just told you we can't hold things with our hands, how will we operate a TV?" Just then an NPC wearing a maid's outfit stepped in front of the two girls.

"Please put a movie on for us?" Momo asked politely. The NPC walked over to the TV switching it on and pointed towards the screen. On the screen there were countless titles to choose from. Rukia picked the movie she though she liked best and Momo just agreed into watching it. Both girls sat in front of the screen and began watching.


End file.
